


Event

by janekburza (kas_delafere)



Category: Marvel
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Crack, F/F, M/M, Trans MJ Watson
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kas_delafere/pseuds/janekburza
Summary: Otóż Święty Mikołaj miał swoją Panią Mikołajową, a Steve miał swojego Tony’ego.Tymczasem w Fabryce przerwa ucieszyła pracujące tam elfy. Elf Johnny odstawił samochód, nad którym pracował i zabrał swoje podwójne śniadanie z torby. Wyminął wszystkich elfów pracujących pod Głównym Inżynierem, przechodząc do działu, w którym pracował Elf Peter.
Relationships: Gwen Stacy/Mary Jane Watson, Peter Parker/Johnny Storm, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Event

**Author's Note:**

> Napisałam to może 8 lat temu, ale nie było wrzucone na ao3, więc najwyższa pora! Bezbetne jest, więc oops

Gwiazdor – nie mylić ze Świętym Mikołajem – miał na imię Steve. Ponieważ wielu ludzi myliło go z kolesiem, który wsadza prezenty w (czyste) buty, wizerunek Steve’a w ich wyobraźni znacznie różnił się od prawdy. Steve był pokaźnym mężczyzną, jednak nie ze względu na brzuchol, który zasłaniał mu stopy, tylko z powodu szerokich barków i bardzo przyjemnych dla oka mięśni. Wiekowo również wyobrażenia nie współgrały z prawdą, bo o ile Steve mógł być uważany za wielowieczną istotę, to ze swoimi blond włosami i młodym, zdrowym ciałem na taką nie wyglądał. Tym bardziej nie wyglądał też na dobrodusznego staruszka, który cały czas powtarza: “ho, ho, ho!”

To zawołanie akurat należało do Głównego Inżyniera w Fabryce Zabawek Gwiazdora. I nie brzmiało ono konkretnie w ten sposób; po prostu w pewien nieznany sposób dobroduszne “ho, ho, ho!” urodziło się z “Cho no tu, cholero!”, zawołania, które używał Główny Inżynier – Tony – kiedy nie spał od parudziesięciu godzin i zaczynał wymyślać rzeczy, które na zabawki się nie nadawały, na co jego wielowieczny robocik Dum-E kradł mu części i czekał, aż Starszy Elf Jarvis przybędzie z odsieczą.

Odsiecz jednak zazwyczaj składała się z Wielkiej Koordynator Virgini i Szefa Obrony Fabryki Jamesa (zwanego Żelaznym, żeby nie mylić z Jamesem Młodszym, Pomocnikiem ds. Pakowania), ale tym razem, z powodu zbliżającego się wielkimi krokami głównego eventu w roku, sam Steve pofatygował się do warsztatu. I to nie tylko dlatego, że niewyspany Tony oznaczał spadek wydajności Fabryki.

Otóż Święty Mikołaj miał swoją Panią Mikołajową, a Steve miał swojego Tony’ego.

Gdy tylko Tony dojrzał Steve’a, to wiedział, że nie ma szans na jeszcze pięć minut pracy, jeszcze minutkę. Przez chwilę przyspieszył, jakby chciał wszystko zakończyć, zanim Steve dojdzie do jego miejsca pracy, ale to nie był dobry pomysł. Udało mu się dodać tylko parę wyjaśnień dla ekipy realizującej jego projekty, zanim został siłą odsunięty od pracy i przerzucony przez umięśnione ramię.

Tony hufnął i pufnął, ale nie był w stanie się uwolnić. Zresztą, po tylu wiekach próbował jedynie dla pokazania, że jeszcze nie stał się całkowitym pantoflarzem.

— Widzę, jak się śmiejesz, Rhodey! — rzucił Tony do Jamesa Żelaznego, pokazując mu język, przez co Rhodey zaczął się śmiać jeszcze głośniej, kończąc obchód i wracając do siebie.

Wielka Koordynatorka zarządziła przerwę – Tony aż uniósł głowę, aby móc spojrzeć na głośniki przy suficie.

— Nie wiem, czy Pepper zrobiła przerwę dlatego, że po mnie przyszedłeś, czy dlatego po mnie przyszedłeś, bo jest czas przerwy — powiedział, opierając łokcie o plecy Steve’a.

— Przerwę to ty powinieneś sobie zrobić już dawno, mój panie — odpowiedział Steve, zaciskając dłoń na udzie Tony’ego. — Dlatego teraz sobie trochę odpoczniesz. I ciesz się, że nie robię tak, jak Betty Bruce’owi.

Tony nie wiedział, jak robiła Betty Bruce’owi, ale był pewny, że nie chce wiedzieć, skoro nawet wzmianka wywołała u Steve’a dreszcz. Oddał się już bez wierzgania zmęczeniu, które uderzyło w niego ze zdwojoną siłą, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że może jednak rzeczywiście przerwa to dobry pomysł.

Do pomieszczenia mieszkalnego Steve wniósł go już śpiącego.

sss

Tymczasem w Fabryce przerwa ucieszyła pracujące tam elfy. Elf Johnny odstawił samochód, nad którym pracował i zabrał swoje podwójne śniadanie z torby. Wyminął wszystkich elfów pracujących pod Głównym Inżynierem, przechodząc do działu, w którym pracował Elf Peter.

Jak większość elfów ze swojego działu, Peter uważał, że przerwa nie jest konieczna, a przynajmniej nie na tyle, że ma zostawić Zestaw Małego Chemika, zanim ustabilizuje wszystko, co powinno być ustabilizowane. Często też, jak i inni, zapominał o zabraniu śniadania z domu.

Od tego miał Johnny’ego, który właśnie ukradł obrotowe krzesło spod tyłka innego elfa i podjechał na nim do stołu, przy którym pracował Peter. Wyszczerzył się do niego szeroko i zaoferował mu połowę swoich kanapek.

— Dzięki, ja znowu zapomniałem — powiedział Peter, odkładając swoje przyrządy i siadając na krześle obok Johnny’ego.

— Zawsze zapominasz — zauważył Johnny, kiedy przełknął pierwszy kęs. — Jedz, Sue zrobiła.

Peter z entuzjazmem zabrał się za jedzenie. Kiedy tak przeżuwał i myślał, myślał i przeżuwał, to przypomniał sobie, że wielki event coraz bliżej, a on nie ma żadnego prezentu dla Johnny’ego.

Aż mu kawałek kanapki stanął w gardle.

— Hej, hej, spokojnie, nie jedz tak szybko — powiedział Johnny, klepiąc go po plecach.

Peter, cały czerwony na twarzy, próbował złapać oddech. Spojrzał na Johnny’ego i odchrząknął.

— Co byś chciał na prezent?

Johnny spojrzał na niego i aż przestał przeżuwać. Po chwili jednak zaczął na nowo i przełknął. Odłożywszy resztę kanapki na stół, obrócił się całym ciałem w stronę Petera. Chwycił jego rękę między swoje i ścisnął lekko, patrząc mu w oczy.

Gdyby nie to, że Petera kompletnie zamurowało, to ześwirowałby na miejscu. A tak to tylko zamrugał i zrobił zapewne głupią minę.

Johnny wywrócił oczami i zaśmiał się, odsuwając nieco.

— Ciasteczka cioci May byłyby super — powiedział, potrząsając dłonią Petera. — Albo Mary Jane ze mną pod jemiołą — dodał po namyśle i wrócił do posiłku, ładując sobie resztkę do gęby. Wstał i otrzepał się. — Lecę, bo mi zabiorą najlepsze projekty! — zawołał przez ramię, wychodząc.

Peter w dalszym ciągu nie wiedział, o co dokładnie chodziło, ale przynajmniej wiedział, co Johnny’emu załatwić. Chociaż i tak to nie będzie nic od niego, ale skoro Johnny tak chce…

Nie spodziewał się uderzenia przez głowę.

— Ała! — Złapał się za potylicę i obrócił do Gwen, która stała za nim z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi. — Za co?

Gwen wywróciła oczami.

— Faceci — rzuciła tylko i wróciła na swoje stanowisko.

Peter zauważył pewien trend: przestawał rozumieć ludzi wokół siebie.

sss

Renifery były bardzo rozbrykane.

Jubilee i Storm nie zgadzały się na to, aby Storm została przydzielona w parze z Thorem, żeby Jubilee prowadziła zaprzęg za Cyklopa, który w tym roku nie zasłużył na jakiekolwiek miejsce w zaprzęgu, Nightcrawler i Loki nie mogli dojść ze sobą do porozumienia, Gambit i Rogue mieli ciche dni, bo Gambit zbyt radośnie pokazywał swoje poroże innej łani, Mockingbird i Hawkeye zachowywali się jak stare, dobre małżeństwo, to znaczy kłócąc się o byle co i denerwując wszystkich wokół…

Cóż. Elfy, które się nimi zajmowały, nie miały zbyt wiele radości w życiu. Mary Jane i Eugene musieli zostać, aby jeszcze trochę posiłować się z Wolverine’em i zmusić go do współpracy.

Przynajmniej taką wersję wydarzeń usłyszał Peter, kiedy pojawił się u siebie w domu. Całą drogę się dziwił, dlaczego Gwen idzie z nim, ale przestał, widząc Mary Jane piekącą ciasteczka z jego ciotką. MJ przywitała się ze swoją dziewczyną, kiedy Peter nie patrzył, dlatego wydał z siebie dziwny dźwięk, kiedy zobaczył MJ od przodu.

Gwen wyglądała, jakby miała go kolejny raz zdzielić przez głowę, ale tym razem z całej siły i patelnią. Mary Jane wsunęła kosmyk włosów za ucho i unikała patrzenia na Petera. Ciocia May nie miała zahamowań Gwen i trzepnęła Petera ręcznikiem w potylicę.

— Ała! Nie wiedziałem, ała! — próbował bronić się Peter, ale został wygnany z kuchni.

Siedział o głodzie w swoim pokoju, starając się wymyślić sposób, żeby poprosić ciocię May o ciasteczka dla Johnny’ego, kiedy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi i weszła MJ.

MJ z tacą ciasteczek; Peterowi przeszło przez myśl, że z takiego dwupaku Johnny bardzo by się ucieszył. Mina samoistnie mu zrzedła, jak się w to wgłębił, i pokręcił głową.

— Tygrysku, musimy pogadać czy dasz sobie radę? — zapytała MJ. Peter przyjrzał się jej i z zawstydzającą ulgą zauważył, że na nowo widać u MJ bardzo przyjemny biust, którego wcześniejszy brak tak go zaniepokoił. Zarumienił się.

— Nie, spoko, po prostu mnie zaskoczyłaś. — Przyjął zaoferowane mu ciastko. — Nigdy nawet nie pomyślałem, że… że mogłaś się taka nie urodzić.

— Miło mi to słyszeć — odpowiedziała MJ z uniesionymi brwiami, a następnie trzepnęła go w tył głowy.

Jakby mało już oberwał.

— A to za co?!

— Za to, że nie umiesz czytać ludzi. Co to mi Gwen mówi o tobie i Johnnym, co?

Peter zamrugał i poczuł, jak rumieniec wraca na jego policzki, ale nie do końca wiedział, dlaczego.

— Nie ma żadnego mnie i Johnny’ego — burknął, wgryzając się w ciastko.

MJ objęła go ramieniem i ścisnęła lekko.

— Chłopak na ciebie patrzy, jakbyś gwiazdy na niebie powiesił, wiesz? — oznajmiła, po czym wstała i zostawiła biednego Petera samego z tą rewelacją.

sss

Wyjazd Gwiazdora Steve’a od zawsze był wydarzeniem, na którym obecność była nieoficjalnie obowiązkowa. Ostatnimi czasy wyglądało to bardziej jak jarmark niż skupianie się na wielkim evencie, ale nikt nie narzekał.

Na pewno nie Steve, który po raz kolejny sprawdzał listę, którą przyniósł mu Bucky od swojej Kierownik ds. Pakowania, Margaret. _Nie zgub się w jakąś śnieżycę_ , dopisała Peggy na dole listy, co wywołało uśmiech na jego twarzy.

Na pewno nie Tony, który rozstawał się ze Steve’em tylko na jeden wieczór, jedną noc, a czasami nie widzą się dłużej, kiedy jest pochłonięty projektem, co to dla niego noc, ale co ty mówisz, Pepper, on wcale nie narzeka, nie śmiej się, Rhodey!

Na pewno nie Johnny, któremu MJ przyniosła ciasteczka cioci May, cmoknęła go w usta i klepnęła w tyłek, odchodząc. Zero narzekania z jego strony.

Peter trochę narzekał, bo kiedy podszedł zdecydowanie do Johnny’ego, chwycił jego twarz w dłonie i pocałował, to nie przewidział, że Johnny będzie miał usta wypchane co najmniej trzema ciastkami cioci May. Wyszło na to, że Johnny się zakrztusił, opluł Petera i ogólnie sytuacja nie przedstawiała się ciekawie; a przynajmniej do czasu, kiedy Johnny zaśmiał się i wręcz rzucił na Petera z cichym “wreszcie!” na ustach.

Ruszający zaprzęg jak zawsze obsypał wszystkich śniegiem, ale prawie nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Po tylu wiekach zdążyli przywyknąć.

**Author's Note:**

> [tweet z fikiem](https://twitter.com/kas_delafere/status/1342114498468048896) do rtowania
> 
> twitter: [kas_delafere](https://twitter.com/kas_delafere)  
> tumblr: [janekburza](https://janekburza.tumblr.com)


End file.
